I'm Sorry
by Sibuna4life
Summary: Why is Nina crying in the woods? Why does she also have fire surrounding her? Neddie One-Shot


**This is a Neddie one-shot. I don't own HOA. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Nina's POV

I ran out of the house as fast as I could. I didn't know where to go, I just ran to the clearing. "How could he cheat? I thought he loved me!" I cry.

Eddie's POV

I saw Nina running out the house tears streaming down her perfect face, mumbling something about wanting to kill Fabian and Joy? I went to my room and Fabian was sat on his bed, I went over to him and punched him as hard as I could. Seeing Nina cry hurts me.

"WHAT THE HELL, FABIAN WHY DID NINA RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE CRYING?" I screamed at him anger taking over me. I ran out of the house hoping to find Nina.

"FABIAN DID SOMETHING THAT MADE NINA CRY AND RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I angrily announced as I walked out of the house. Just before I leave I heard footsteps and the entire house is ready to help find Nina. Suddenly Amber slapped Fabian really hard.

Amber's POV

How could Fabian break Nina's heart? I wondered and slapped Fabian again. I then went over to the door where Eddie was.

"Come on Eddie, we have to find Nina," I said practically dragging him out. I started running towards the woods with Eddie. If there was one place where Nina was it would be the clearing. We finally got to the clearing. I gasped at what I saw. Nina was there but she had put a ring of fire around her. I whipped out my phone and called the fire service. I looked at Eddie but all he did was stare at the fire.

Fabian's POV

Amber came over to me and slapped me for the third time today. Now I felt truly awful. I already felt bad for what I did to Nina but now she was stood with a ring of fire around her. I began to cry a little.

"Are you happy now Fabian?" Eddie and Amber screamed at me. Ugh they were getting on my nerves I already felt terrible. I so desperately wanted to do something but I couldn't.

Eddie's POV

Fabian pisses me off, I hope he's happy now. I was waiting for the fire service to arrive when something amazing happened. I stood up and walked towards the fire. Despite Amber's pleads to come back I walked into the fire. I thought it was going to hurt or burn me however it surprisingly had no affect. Must be my Osirian powers. I walk further in until I am facing Nina. She's still crying, every sob broke my heart too. I couldn't help myself I walked over to her and have her a hug and let her cry. I could feel my shirt become damp but Nina was worth it. Soon she had calmed down enough so her breathing pace was normal.

"Neens, are you feeling a little better?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, thanks Eddie," she smiled up at me.

"No problem," I smiled back at her, I love her she doesn't deserve this.

"Neens, what did Fabian do?" I asked softly.

"He k-kissed J-Joy even though he was dating me," she explained, tears forming in her eyes. I wanted to kill Fabian why would he cheat on Nina, the perfect angel, with that bitch Joy?

"I'm sorry Nina but if he's going to cheat on you, then he doesn't deserve you, your amazing," I captured her perfect, full, rosy lips into a kiss. She kissed back. We broke apart after a minute.

"I love you Eddie," she kissed me again. We kissed for awhile until the fire was put out. When everyone saw we were unharmed they went back to the house. Fabian and Joy being the first. When I caught a glimpse of Fabian I think I saw him crying a little.

Nina's POV

I walked back to Anubis, hand in hand with Eddie. Eddie went to his room to change since his shirt was still a bit wet from my tears. I went up to my room.

I saw a note on my pillow. I read it. It was from Fabian, he had apologised and said he still loved me. Part of me missed him, wanted to go back to him but the other part of me wanted to go to Eddie and move on. I decided to go down to their room. Fabian was outside. When he saw me his face turned into a bright smile and a look of hopefulness.

"Sorry Fabian, I miss you but I need to move on I can't make the same mistake again," I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. I missed his hugs so much but I had to move on.

"I really can't I'm sorry," I rushed into their room. I saw Eddie and hugged him.

"I love you Nina," he kisses me.

"I love you too," I replied once we broke apart. I hope Eddie's not like Fabian and doesn't go back to Patricia.

* * *

**Review? If you read my other stories I'll be updating those very soon too. **


End file.
